L'erreur d'une débutante
by Lee Aleera Petrova
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 66ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Poudre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


Il faisait froid ce jour là, comme en ce moment…

J'ouvris les yeux, et repris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière... Jamais je n'aurais du boire autant ! Après m'être vautrée piteusement à terre maintes et maintes fois, je réussis, puis m'en allais petit-déjeuner.  
J'eu à peine quelques secondes avant que Thor n'accourt vers moi.

-Mais que fais-tu encore à te pavaner comme ça, nous partons à Nornheim, as-tu oublié ? me dit-il.

 _« Mais bien sur, Nornheim ! Quelle idiote ! Eh bien oui très cher frère, je l'ai oublié ! »_

\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais me préparer, lui avais-je répondu.

Il repartit vers le salon des guerriers. Je soupirais, puis allais me préparer. Je ne mis que quelques minutes avant de me diriger vers les écuries. Kaleb, mon meilleure ami de la garde Royale m'y attendait avec mon cheval.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, me dit-il.

-Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher…, dis-je. Non, mais je dois y aller, je le sens.

-Ah ! Vous les mages de guerre et votre instinct. Jamais je ne vous comprendrais !

Nous nous étions mis à rire, mais pas pour longtemps… Fandrall vint derrière moi me prévenir.

-Chérie, essaierais-tu de prendre la poudre d'escampette ?!

 _« Par les racines d'Yggdrasil, qu'il arrête de m'appeler de la sorte ! »_

-Fandrall que me veux-tu ? Je n'ai donc plus le droit de discuter ? Et puis, pour ce qu'il s'agit de fuir, peux-tu me rappeler la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans la salle des armes… ?

Thor vint juste à temps, son regard suffit pour mettre fin à toute conversation. Kaleb et moi nous regardâmes, puis Fandrall et moi nous mirent en route pour la guerre.  
Nous chevauchâmes jusqu'au Bifrost rejoindre les autres. Sif me gratifia de son regard désobligeant habituel, histoire de s'échauffée avant le combat, Hogun m'ignorait et Volstagg me tapa légèrement l'épaule, mais ce qui fut léger pour lui l'étais moins pour les autres ! Enfin, je n'eus même pas le temps de ramasser mon épaule soudainement tombée par terre que nous fûmes déjà sur les plaines de Nornheim. Il ne se passa que quelque seconde avant que je ne sois prise dans la bataille. Un Norns se jeta sur moi toutes armes sorties. Je pu lui trancher la gorge tout en sortant ma hache de mon dos. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, il y avait des Norns de toute part. Loki m'avais dis que l'une des meilleures armes d'un mage était son instinct. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de l'écouter je l'avoue, mais je lui accordais quand même ma confiance. Soudain, un Norns m'attaqua par surprise, il m'assena un coup d'épée dans le dos, comme un lâche, je me retournais et lui enleva la tête des épaules, avant de me faire enlever ma hache par un guerrier gigantesque. Il m'avait soulevée d'une seule main, et arraché ma hache de l'autre. Mon cœur ne tarda pas alors à s'emballer, puis je lâchais prise. Je me suis calmée, j'ai fermé les yeux et posé les mains sur les poignets de mon adversaire. Les battements de mon rependaient mon pouvoir dans mon sang et dans tout mon corps. J'étais emplit d'une émotion telle que je pourrais faire de ce Norn une poignée de poudre. Mais il ne fallait pas, je ne devais pas aller jusque là. A travers ces poignets je pouvais sentir tout son corps, sa chaire, ses organes, ses os. Toute cette masse maintenant à mon contrôle. C'était décider. Je me concentrais sur son cœur, et ralentis lentement ses battements. Puis plus rien. Il tomba, je tombais avec lui. Cette masse gigantesque de plusieurs mètres n'était maintenant plus rien.  
Je regardais les autres. A un moment, les forces ennemies se replièrent. Thor s'approcha de moi.

-Sigyn, ma chère sœur, tu t'es bien battue !

A son contact, une image me vint en tête

'' _Une lame au bord ensanglantée sur l'herbe''_

Le combat étant finit, je ne prêtais pas attention à ce que je venais de penser.

-Merci, mon frère, lui avais-je répondu.

Nous nous rassemblâmes alors lorsque, par désespoir en voyant son père inerte au sol, un soldat fût prit d'une rage noir. Il criait puissamment et donnais des coups de poing à tout le monde. Même Thor ne pouvait le calmer. ''Regarde…'' me dit mon instinct, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était calmer cette âme tourmentée. Je m'approchais calmement de lui en lui parlant doucement, de telle sorte qu'il mette pas plus le feu aux poudres, qu'il ne devienne pas plus violent. Il m'écoutait… enfin, je pensais qu'il m'écoutait. ''Attention…'' Je m'approchais tout de même de lui. Il me donnait l'impression de se calmer. Il était de ¾ dos à moi, il ne faisait plus de gestes brusque, ne bougeait même plus et regardait dans le vide. Je tendis une main vers son épaule…

-NON, cria l'assemblée, trop tard.

Je baissais la tête, et vis qu'une lame assez large vint se ficher dans mon buste, gratifiant mon armure du rouge de mon sang. Thor courra vers moi. Je me sentais défaillir les yeux encore grands ouvert, pendant que Volstagg souleva le pleutre d'une main. J'atterris dans les bras de Thor. Après ça, on me ramena sur Asgard en catastrophe. On m'emmena dans la salle de soins. Je n'y suis resté que deux jours dans un état pitoyable. Loki m'avait soigné, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de m'excuser auprès de lui, de lui dire que tout était de ma faute. Il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter et de ne plus y penser. Oh comme j'ai regretté de ne pas m'avoir écouté ce jour là, comme j'ai regretté. Je garderais toujours ce souvenir dans mon esprit,

Et sur moi…**


End file.
